Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with multiphase flow measurement devices and methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,539 issued to Liu and Rieken (2000) provides an apparatus for separating at least a first component (e.g., liquid, etc.) from a second component (e.g, gas or vapor, etc.) from a multiphase fluid during non-ideal flows such as plug flow operation. The apparatus of the Liu invention generally has a first line section tangentially connected to the inlet flow line and a second line section coupled in series to the first line section. The second line section includes an upper portion and a lower portion, which are respectively coupled to an upper portion and a lower portion of the first line section. The first component is removed using a gas discharge line connected to the second line section. A substantially horizontal line section also connected to second line section removes substantially liquids from the second line section.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090000390 (Duhanyan and Roux, 2009) describe a flow rate measuring method for a multiphase fluid mixture (FM) flowing into a line (LN), the fluid mixture (FM) comprising at least a first and a second phase, the method comprising the steps of: passing the fluid mixture through a Venturi tube in which the fluid mixture is subjected to a pressure drop, continuously measuring by means of said Venturi tube permanently installed on the line a differential pressure across the Venturi tube ΔPv and a line pressure of the fluid mixture in the line Pi, punctually measuring at a determined instant by means of a second measuring device removeably installed on the line at least one measured parameter of the fluid mixture correlated to the first phase quantity relatively to the second phase quantity, continuously determining at least one estimated parameter of the fluid mixture correlated to the first phase quantity relatively to the second phase quantity based on the punctually measured parameter and an extrapolating scheme, and determining at least one phase flow rate based on the differential pressure across the Venturi (ΔPv), the line pressure of the fluid mixture into the line Pi and the at least one measured parameter of the fluid mixture when the second device is installed on the line, and determining at least one phase flow rate based on the differential pressure across the Venturi (ΔPv), the line pressure of the fluid mixture into the line Pi and the at least one estimated parameter of the fluid mixture when the second device is removed from the line.